Recurring Memories
by MiSaFanatic
Summary: It had been six years since Aria waved goodbye to Rosewood for good...or so she thought. She left a lot behind but now she was returning would she deal with her demons?
1. Chapter 1

_6 years ago_

"Please don't cry Aria. I can't take it." Ezra pleaded with Aria as tears fell from her big green eyes. She didn't even bother wiping them away from her face, she just let them fall. They rolled off her cheeks and down her neck, taking most of her make up with them.

"Please." That last 'please' was barely an audible whisper. Ezra looked at her, trying his hardest not to reach out and take her in his arms.

"What else do you want me to say Ezra? There's nothing left."

"I don't know." Ezra looked at the ground and shut his eyes tightly, hoping to keep tears at bay. His heart was broken into thousands of tiny pieces and yet, it was because of him.

"I'm sorry Aria," he began. "If things were different you know I'd come with you, without a thought."

"I don't blame you," she said quietly, her voice hoarse from hours of crying. "I don't blame you at all. He's your son; of course you can't leave him behind. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though."

Ever since Malcolm had swooped into Ezra's life unexpectedly, everything had changed. They had plans, long term plans but now their dreams had been shattered. Aria couldn't blame the little boy, but sometimes she wished he wasn't there so she and Ezra could start their lives again away from this town. He'd even secured a job in Syracuse, head of the English department at a high school but now he wouldn't be taking that.

"You'll be back at Christmas though, right? We've got that to look forward too." The desperation in his voice was clear to hear and it made Aria want to cry even harder.

"Ezra, I can't. We can't. We can't just swoop into each other's lives when it's convenient! I can't take the pain of seeing you for a few weeks each year! Yes, Christmas will come and then what? We'll spend a few weeks together knowing in the back of our minds that it will be time to say goodbye after the New Year. And then we have to do this whole process again and break our hearts one more time. I'm sorry but it will only make things harder, and I'm scared it will ruin us. I don't want us to carry on until we are sick of the sight of one another, I want to leave with nothing but happy memories."

Ezra knew she was right; for her 18 years she spoke wisdom that was far beyond her ears, but he was too blinded by love for her to ever want to let her go.

Aria exhaled loudly, too scared to look at the man she loved with all her heart. This was it, this was goodbye and damn, it hurt. There were a few moments of painful silence, neither person knowing what to say. A sob escaped Aria's mouth and it took every fiber in her being not to sink to the ground and collapse from the sheer pain in her heart. She had loved this man with everything she had for the last two years, despite everything, and now she had to let him go. It would have been so much easier if he'd actually done something to hurt her, but the worst part was that they were breaking each other's hearts and there was nothing either one could do. Aria struggled to stand from trying so hard to hold in the racket of sobs that were taking over her body. Ezra gently wrapped his arms around her for the last time and held her, his tears falling onto her head.

"I love you Ari, I've loved you from the moment I saw you and I'll love you forever." Ezra let the tears continue to fall from his ocean blue eyes, the heartache too much to contain. Without thinking, Aria instinctively reached out and wiped the tears from his face.

"I love you too Ezra, don't forget that."

And with that, she tiptoed up to him, pressed a light, lingering kiss on his cheek and turned around and left. And that was the last that she ever saw of Ezra Fitz.

* * *

**Welcome to my fan fic! This is the first Pretty Little Liars one I have written so any feed back and criticisms are much appreciated! Please leave your reviews and i hope you are looking forward to the next chapter! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day_

The drive back to Rosewood had bought on mixed feelings for Aria, and she felt slightly unsettled. It had been over 6 years since she had last been here, with the exception of a couple of weeks for Christmas each year but it still felt strange knowing she was going back for good. The last six years in New York had been both good and bad; she left Rosewood for the Big Apple to go to college and major in English and now she worked for Cosmopolitan and Glamour magazines, reviewing books. She was also about to publish her first novel, something she had been working on for over a year.

Her fiancée, Daniel, was supportive of her work but had told her on numerous occasions that writing was just a 'hobby' and that she'd have to look for a "real, steady job" soon. She couldn't help but think how supportive Ezra had been of her writing; in fact, it was him that always encouraged her to follow her heart and publish a novel. Still, it was different now. She had bills to pay, whereas her teenage self was young, carefree and blissfully happy. Daniel was the reason she was back in Rosewood. Well, not so much him but she was due to get married in four weeks and the wedding would be held here. Daniel was still in New York with work; he worked as a banker in Wall Street and was joining her in two weeks time, just before the wedding. Aria was happy. Her fiancée was a decent man and she loved him, but every now and again her mind would drift and she would find herself wondering what her life would be like if she ended up with _him._ She quickly snapped out of her daydream by her phone ringing. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." It was Ella, her mother. "I was just wondering how much longer you will be? Dad is determined to have the dinner ready right on time, you know what he's like!"

"Yeah, I know mum!" Aria laughed. "I'll be about 20 minutes, ok? See you soon."

She hung up and felt a welcoming pang of familiarity. She missed her mother dearly from New York and was so glad to be spending some time with her. Talking on the phone and Skype calls were all good, but nothing was like being with your family and Aria had missed them all, even her dad. She was just hoping that bringing her back to Rosewood wouldn't end up with her bumping into _him. _Butterflies formed in her stomach just thinking about Ezra, but no doubt he'd moved on long ago. Malcolm would be about 13 now, and Aria wondered how he'd turned out, if he was just as handsome as his father.

Just under 20 minutes later, she pulled up outside the home she grew up in. It was no different from the last time she had been back, nor were the houses in the neighborhood. Rosewood was not fond of change, that was something she remembered clearly. She rapped on the door and her brother, Mike, answered.

"Hey kiddo," she said, hugging her 22 year old brother. "I've missed you, believe it or not!"

"I missed you too!" Mike replied, taking her heavy holdal bag for her. He shut the door behind her and as soon as Aria walked into the living room, she was greeted with a loud "surprise!" Hanna, Spencer and Emily were at her parents' house, along with Ella and Byron, her dad.

"Oh my gosh guys! It's so good to see you!" Aria quickly embraced each one of her friends, before hugging her mother tightly and kissing her dad on the cheek.

"We're so glad you're home!" Ella exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, mom, and all you guys! I can't believe you're all here!" Aria was happier than ever to see her friends. She had a circle of friends in New York but they were mostly Daniel's friends and she was nowhere near as close to them as she was with Spencer, Hanna and Emily. They were more like acquaintances.

"Of course we're here to see you come back!" Spencer said, beaming. "The whole gang's back together again!"

"I can't believe it's been this long since we've been together," Emily added. "It's so good to see you Ar!"

"Yeah, and Ella's been filling us all in with how the wedding plans are coming along, I'm so excited!" Hanna jumped up and down and clapped her hands, acting 10 instead of 24!

"I'm all wedding planned out for now!" Aria said, flopping into an armchair. "For tonight, I just wanna enjoy the evening with my family and my friends and we can talk weddings tomorrow! Is that Hawaiian pizza I can smell cooking?!"

"Yep, Aria is well and truly back!" Byron laughed, happy to have his firstborn under his roof again.

The evening was spent catching up on old times, sharing jokes and just being together as a family and as friends. Aria hadn't seen her friends in over two years, not since Emily's 21st birthday party. They spoke regularly over the phone and kept each other updated with the goings on in their lives – Spencer and Wren finally confessed their love for each other and had been a couple for a little over a year, Hanna and Caleb were still very much in love and Emily and Paige had survived though college, despite being on different sides of the country – but there was nothing like catching up in person.

After her party Aria returned to New York to finish her studies and that was when she met Daniel Greene, in a busy bar one day after her last ever college lecture. She seemed to have a habit of picking up men in bars! He was 3 years older than her, and kind, polite and loving. He was the first guy Aria had given a chance since leaving Rosewood at 18 and she was happy how the relationship turned out, considering Ezra had set the bar pretty high. He may never be Ezra, but he loved her and that was all that mattered to her. Aria needed stability in her life and Daniel could provide that. He had proposed 2 years after their first date and here she was today, back in Rosewood, about to get married. But why did it feel like something was missing?

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't the longest or greatest, but it's kinda setting the scene. There will be some juicy Ezria moments, dont worry! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead."

Aria stirred and gently woke, confused momentarily from not being in her New York apartment, but she quickly relaxed when she saw her mother sitting on her bed, in her old bedroom.

"I'm so glad you're home, even if it is for just a few weeks. I've missed having my girl at home, no matter how old she is!"

"It's great to be back mum, it really is. What time is it?" Aria stretched and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"A little after ten. So, what's the plan for today then? I'm sure you've got lots of catching up to do with all the people you've not seen in a while!"

"Actually," Aria began. "I was hoping that we could have a day together? Just me and you?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Saturday!" Ella replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I really want to go to The Brew, you know, like old times, and have a cinnamon latte and a cronut and then maybe we can head into Philly and do a bit of shopping?"

"Sounds good honey. Get up and get yourself ready then we'll head off!"

Aria and Ella had a great day together. They'd had there breakfast then driven into the city and spend hours at the Mall, catching up on old times and spending quality time together. Aria was so glad that her and Daniel would be moving back to Rosewood after their honeymoon. Even though New York wasn't that far away, she missed her family and friends desperately and told Daniel that he could keep his apartment in New York for whenever he wanted it but she really wanted to move closer to home. It took a while for her to twist his leg but she finally managed. They hadn't put down a deposit on any houses yet but a few had caught their eye and they would sort it all out after the wedding. There was still so much that needed to be sorted for the wedding; Aria didn't have a wedding dress, a location for the reception was needed and the bridesmaids dresses were still not finished but being back in Rosewood near her mother reassured her that all would work out in the end.

The evening fast approached and the four friends had made plans for dinner, their first proper get together in over two years. Hannah raved about a new restaurant that had just opened up in Rosewood so the girls decided to try the food there, and have a proper catch up, away from Aria's family. At 7.50pm, finally satisfied with her choice of outfit, Aria made her way to Jasmine's, the dinner location. She wore a mid-thigh skimming black dress, black chunky ankle boot heels and a dusty pink blazer. The outfit took her back to when she was in high school and she smiled at her reflection in the mirror remembering to when she was in her teens. Daniel liked her to look more elegant and reformed, but ever the rebel, Aria had her own style and refused to conform to Daniel's requests.

She was the last to arrive, the other girls were waiting at the table for her.

"Sorry guys, I'm not late am i?" She gushed as she sat down.

"No, don't worry Ar, it's only just 8pm." Emily replied. Emily was so effortlessly gorgeous and had on super tight skinny jeans and a cream blouse, her long black hair in loose curls.

"Ok good," Aria replied. "I feel like I'm a teenager again! Sounds silly but it's so nice being back with you guys and doing dinner again!"

"We all missed you Aria," Spencer chimed in. "When we got word of you coming back we were so happy!"

"Is that Spencer expressing emotion?" Hanna teased.

"Shut it you!" She swatted back. "Right, I dunno about you guys but I am starving, so can we please order some food or at the very least something alcoholic!"

"I'm with you Spence!" Hanna agreed.

The girls ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate Aria being back in town and they all toasted her and Daniel. The rest of the evening was spent joking, catching up and reminiscing about the old days and Aria couldn't be happier. She knew her friends were her true friends and that it meant something that their friendship had survived everything.

As Ezra walked home from the deli clutching his bag of olives and pastrami ham, he took the shortcut and walked past Jasmine's. He contemplated going in and ordering a small side of noodles but when he peered in the window, he almost dropped his groceries in shock. He had to do a double take to make sure he really was seeing what he thought he was. But, it was without a doubt Aria. His Ari. He'd point her out in a crowd any day, and seeing her back in Rosewood made his heart flutter and sink at the same time.

* * *

**So...What do you think Ezra is feeling? How do you think he will react to the news that Aria is back? Review please! :) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Aria's return to Rosewood and it felt as though she had never been away. Hardly anything had changed in the time she was in New York and she forgot how much she appreciated the small town. She was going for her final fitting of her wedding gown today; she had visited 4 different boutiques with her mother during the week and found the dress she loved. Today she was taking the girls, as well as Ella, along so they could see the dress and get their opinion on it. Aria wanted the dress to be perfect; she had an image in her head of exacly how she wanted the dress to look and hoped the wedding dress shop could work their magic.

"Aria, are you dressed?" Ella called up the stairs. A week back with her mother and Aria felt sixteen again!

"Yeah mom, I'm coming already!" She yelled back.

"Can you be a sweetheart and pop to the shop honey? Mike finished all the milk this morning and you know I can't take my coffee black!"

Aria groaned.

"Please honey? I still need to jump in the shower!"

"Ok mom!" She cried. "Do you need anything else?"

"Um…" Ella racked her brains. "Maybe some bagels? We can have them for lunch, dad bought home fresh salmon slices so we could have that with cream cheese if you want?"

Aria nodded and grabbed her purse from the sofa. It was a warm June morning and already the sun was out warming up. Aria was wearing a peach coloured flowing maxi dress, pulled in at the waist with a thin gold belt. This also helped shorten the dress, as, at 5'1, Lucy didn't want it dragging along the floor. She hated being so short! Putting her sunglasses over her green eyes, she walked the 5 minute stroll to the nearest grocery store, where she made a bee line for the fridge and grabbed 2 pints of milk. But in the process, her purse slipped out of her hand and the contents split out onto the floor, her wallet, make up and various items of junk all over the dairy aisle.

"Damn it!" She cursed, quickly bending down and scooping the contents back into her oversized tote. She jumped up while closing her back and smashed straight into the person in front of her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She began. "I didn't see…"

Her blood ran hot and cold when she looked up and saw Ezra, right in front of her. Her mouth went dry and she felt as though she was going to pass right out.

"Ezra." She managed to whisper. He looked well, _really_ well. He had slight stubble on his face, his thick chocolate hair was exactly the same and those eyes that Aria had spent many hours lost in were boring right into her soul.

"Hi Aria," he said after what felt like an eternity. "It's really great to see you." He smiled, and Aria felt her insides turn to mush.

"It's great to see you too, Ezra. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I'm head of the English department at Rosewood High, so it's keeping me busy but its what I love so it's all good I guess!"

"Oh wow that's great Ezra, congratulations!" Aria gushed at his achievement.

"Thank you, how about you? When did you get back from New York? What brings you back to Rosewood?"

"Well, New York is good, I'm working as a book review for magazines but I'm hoping to have my first book published by the end of the year, so I'm crossing my fingers for that!"

"That's great Aria, I'm happy for you." Ezra smiled again, weakening Aria further.

"I read your book, by the way," Aria added.

Ezra had finally had his dream come true and published a book. It was based on magic and the love affair between a young magician and his assistant who was forbidden to him. Ezra had published the book anonymously; the idea for the story was based on his relationship with Aria and after the heartbreak they both suffered he decided to publish under a pseudonym. Aria almost didn't realize it was his work, but the acknowledgement page gave it away. Aria knew it off my heart she'd read it so many times:

_"__For my magical muse,_

_Thank you for being the inspiration behind my story._

_I hope this finds you somehow._

_Your magician."_

After reading that Aria knew who "Christopher Martin" was; it was Ezra Fitz. The theme of magic was also significant to their relationship. The song 'Magic' by Coldplay was their song while they were together: it was playing during their first kiss, they'd made love to it and the lyrics were emotional to both of them. Aria had often called Ezra her magician, as she'd tell him that what she felt was magic when she was with him.

"You…you knew that was me?" Ezra asked, genuinely surprised.

It was Aria's turn to smile. "Of course. It was beautifully written. I've still got my copy, it's rather battered now but it was such a good read."

What she didn't admit was that she had read it at least 15 times, an attempt to get inside his mind.

"Thank you, that mean's a lot." Ezra answered. "So, you still haven't told me, how come you're back? Surely Rosewood doesn't outside New York?!"

"Well, there's no place like home!" She paused momentarily. "Actually, I'm getting married."

As soon as the words left her mouth she could almost feel Ezra's heart break again. She suddenly felt almost ashamed at the fact she was marrying someone else.

"Well, congratulations Aria," he finally said. "I hope you're happy?"

"I am," she replied, but couldn't look him in the eye.

"Good. That's all I ever wanted you to be. I've er, I've gotta run but it was really nice seeing you, good luck with the wedding and stuff."

And with that, he was gone. Aria stood stuck to the floor, lost for words.

The dress fitting was not as enjoyable as she first thought. This was mostly due to the fact that running into her ex-boyfriend had stirred up some weird feelings inside her. She couldn't focus on what was being said to her as his dark brown eyes were staring at her from her mind and his voice was playing over and over in her head. She knew it would be weird seeing him again but she didn't think it would evoke this much of a reaction. And then he had just taken off and left. She didn't even get a chance to ask about Malcolm, or anything else going on in his life.

"Did you want the neckline fairly plunging or a bit more demure?" Sally-Anne asked, the dress fitter.

"Huh? Sorry what was that?" Aria missed what was said to her. Her head was filled with the thoughts of her and Ezra lying in bed during a bad thunderstorm, talking about the future.

_"__I've always wanted a dream fairytale wedding, without the fairytale," Aria said, her head resting on Ezra's chest._

_"__And what may a fairytale wedding without the fairytale be Ari?!" Ezra laughed. He loved the things that came out of Aria's mouth, she was unlike anyone he'd ever met._

_"__Well, it's my idea of a fairytale, not the huge frilly dress and magic castle crap that every girls wants."_

_"__And what do you want?" He kissed her forehead tenderly, his heart swelling at the sight of his beautiful girl. She'd make a beautiful bride Ezra thought, hopefully his._

_"__I want a dress that's elegant but different, something that will take people's breath away. And I want Chipotle and pizza for the food, who doesn't love food like that!" Aria giggled and reached up with her head until her lips met Ezra's._

_"__Do you think we'll get married?"_

_"__I'll marry you in a heartbeat baby, as soon as college is done and dusted I will put a ring on your finger if you still want me too!" He smoothed the hair out of her face and gently pressed his lips back on hers._

Aria snapped back to reality, the scene playing out in her head embarrassing her slightly. She managed to convince herself that the only reason that memory popped into her head was that she was trying on dresses right now.

"Aria what is wrong with you?" Spencer began. "It's like your body is here but your head isn't!"

"Are you stressing about the dress when it's finished?" Hanna added. "I know I would be, that's probably what you're stressing about!"

"Er, yeah it is, I just want it to be perfect." Which she did. But at this moment, honestly, she couldn't care less about the dress.

"Well my darling," Sally-Anne continued. "I think you should have a slight plunge in the neck line but keep it classy, just a small amount of cleavage. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks," Aria said, just about registering what was said to her.

"Ok then, that's sorted. Do you want to fit the bridesmaids today too?"

"Actually, can we do that another date? Perhaps later in the week?" Aria did not want to spend another half day here fitting the girls' dresses.

"Oh Ar!" Hanna sulked. "I put on my cream Manolos specially!"

"Hanna you can bring them next time, I promise. I just wanna get back home, I think I'm coming down with something." She lied. She just wanted to spend some time alone with her thoughts.

"Fine," Hanna sulked. "But that means I get first trial of the dresses!"

* * *

**What do you think of Ezra's introduction? Will it spell trouble for Aria or can she resist? Please review! Thanks! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Aria had stumbled (literally) into Ezra and it had been three days since she was able to think straight.

"Get a grip, woman!" She told herself. "You're getting married!"

But nothing she could do could shake the thoughts of him from her head. It wasn't as though she loved him still (she told herself) but it was the fact that not seeing him for so long and ended things on weird terms had surfaced a lot of memories and questions.

It was 6pm and it was still light out, so to escape the chaos from her parents' house – Mike had 3 friends over – she made her way over to the swings by the memorial for Alison and sat alone, trying to make sense of what was going on in her head. It seemed like someone had the same idea as they had beaten her to it.

"Twice in one week, what do I owe you the pleasure of?" Ezra said jokingly. He was sat swinging lightly, gently kicking his legs. Aria couldn't help but think that Daniel would think the action was ridiculous, a grown man swinging and she smiled lightly.

"You've stolen my idea!" She teased. She climbed up into the swing next to him and gently swung her legs until she got some sort of motion.

"How's Malcolm? I bet he's quite the heartbreaker now!'

"I wouldn't know," Ezra began. "I found out 8 months after you left that he wasn't my son."

"Oh god Ezra! I'm so sorry." Aria instinctively squeezed his shoulder, just as she used to when he was upset about something.

"It's not your fault don't be sorry. Maggie was a bitch, trying to pin a kid on me which wasn't mine and then letting me fall in love with him. And you want to know the worst thing? My own mother knew all along."

"What? Why would she do that?" Aria asked, shocked.

"Because it's my mother."

"I knew she was cold but jeeze, that's just evil! How did Maggie break the news to you? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Aria felt heartbroken for Ezra. That little boy was the reason he stayed behind and to find out that he wasn't his father must have killed him.

"She wanted to take Malcolm to Seattle for good and I went to a lawyer for advice on what I could do," he began. "Anyway, turns out my name wasn't on the birth certificate and I asked for a DNA test so I could put it on but Maggie broke down and told me the truth."

"I'm so sorry. That is awful." Aria didn't know what to say; she had never liked Maggie, for obvious reasons, but that was a low blow.

"I know!" Ezra agreed. "Anyway, I'm done with her. And I'm done with my mother. I've been fine without her since I was 16, I'll be fine without her now! Anyway, tell me about your fiancée, does he treat you right?"

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want to talk weddings Ezra," she tried to play it down. "It's all girly dresses at food tasting at the moment!"

"I didn't ask about the wedding, I asked about him, Aria."

"Well what do you want to hear? He treats me just fine, were happy, why do I have to defend my relationship to you Ezra?"

"I'm not asking you to Aria," he began. "I just hope you are happy, that's all."

"Don't worry about me Ezra, I'm alright." Aria didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to spend her time with him talking about someone he didn't know. Hell, if the boot was on the other foot she'd no way want to hear about the woman he was marrying!

"I'm only asking that's all."

"Well, thank you for the concern Ezra, but I'm a big girl now, I don't need looking after." Aria spat back sarcastically.

"Oh Aria, you were always so headstrong, it must be little man syndrome!" Ezra laughed as he remembered Aria's complex about her height. For a little lady, she made up for it in personality and spirit. Aria swatted him away playfully, losing herself in laughter for a few seconds.

"I'd better get off, my 'To Kill A Mockingbird' papers won't mark themselves." He stood up and brushed down his jeans.

"It was really great catching up Aria, I'll see you around I guess?"

Aria jumped off the swing and stood and faced Ezra. She looked up at him, like she always used to and without thinking she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"It was great seeing you too." As the words left her mouth the familiar scent of him invaded her senses and for a moment she was taken back to his apartment, a place they spent many hours just enjoying each other's company. His smell was exactly the same as it was then and she held on for a second longer, unable to break away from the familiarity.

_"__My favourite smell in the whole world is you, as soon as you wake up." Aria wrapped her fingers around her boyfriends as they walked through the memorial ground. They had been talking about last night, one of the first night's Aria had spent round Ezra's place. Her parents (more Ella) were very slowly warming to the idea of the two of them as a couple, but Aria knew that they would never fully approve._

_"__What, right before I have a shower and brush my teeth? It's reassuring you know you were a cave girl in your past life!" _

_Aria slapped Ezra's arm and he went to chase her; she began to run away from him but it wasn't long before he caught her and picked up her, kissing her and laughing at the same time. Her legs were wrapped around his body and she giggled, kissing him back and teasing him with her tongue._

_"__I'm not a cave girl Ezra, don't get me started on your drunk snoring!" She kissed him lovingly, running her hands through the thick chocolate brown waves of his hair that she loved so much. She couldn't remember a time she had felt happier. "And you do smell the best in the morning! You smell like 'you' and I love it. I could make out your scent anywhere."_

_"Well, get used to it Ari,your stuck with me for many mornings to come!"_

"Take care Aria."

And then he was gone; Aria watched him walk away, her heart beating faster than it had in a long time and the pit of her stomach holding a horrible sinking sensation.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria had been back in Rosewood for just over two weeks now and today Daniel was flying in. She was looking forward to seeing her fiancée and had convinced herself that spending time with him would erase any thoughts of Ezra from her mind. He'd been in her thoughts constantly since being back in Rosewood, but Aria told herself that it was just the familiarity of a small town bringing back these memories. She told herself that same line over and over again until she actually started to believe it.

Ezra mulled about in his apartment, not knowing what to do with his Saturday. Normally, he would have gone for a run and then picked up a coffee and croissant from The Brew, then met up with friends or headed over to Philly for the day, but today he was lost. He was angry with himself for allowing himself to think about Aria so much, but the truth was he was far from over her. Seeing her again, those big green eyes and her radiant smile, reminded him exactly why he loved her so much and it was hard to see past that. Plus, she was getting married in a matter of weeks; he had to let her go.

Aria waited at the arrivals for Daniel; he'd never been to Rosewood before and she hoped that he liked the small town that she grew up in. While it didn't have much to offer, Rosewood was her home and she wanted to share that with him. But, born and bred in Manhattan, it may take him a while to adjust to the small town.

She finally caught sight of him as he wheeled his huge suitcase through arrivals. Aria smiled, pleased he was here. She waved and he picked up his pace.

"Hey you," he said, kissing her. "I'm so glad I'm here finally. I've really missed you."

"I missed you too," Aria replied. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her and whilst him embrace felt good, it was very different to the arms around her the other week. His arm stayed around her as they walked to her car and together they headed back to Rosewood, where Ella was cooking up a dinner to welcome Daniel to the family.

"So, is it great being back in Rosewood?" Daniel asked Aria on the way home. She didn't know how to answer in all honesty. The truth was, it was insanely weird being back. She had bumped into her former lover and it was constantly on her mind.

"It's good to catch up with my friends and my family, the girls are coming to dinner too so you will finally get a chance to meet them!"

Daniel laughed. "Maybe they will reveal all your high school secrets to me, all the ones you didn't tell me!"

"Yeah, no chance Dan!" Aria exclaimed. "Besides, I was an angel in high school!" She didn't add the fact much of her time was spent making out with her English teacher.

As soon as Aria and Daniel stepped though the front door of the Montgomery house, the smell of home cooking and the sound of chatter invaded Aria's senses.

"We're back!" She called, dropping her keys on the side table and kicking off her sandals.

"We're in the kitchen honey," Ella called.

"Ok mom." She called back. "Welcome to the madhouse!" She said to Daniel.

The large kitchen was filled with Ella and Byron finishing off the cooking and Hanna, Emily and Spencer talking to them and Mike.

"Hey guys," Aria said. "This, finally, is Daniel!"

"It's so good to finally meet you all!" He said to her friends, giving them a quick kiss one by one. "A's spoken so much about you guys to me, I'm so glad we could finally meet."

The three girls recoiled slightly by the mention of A – it had been years since Wren's sick torment had been discovered, but the letter 'A' still carried horrible memories.

"Daniel calls me 'A' guys, don't worry." Aria quickly interjected, ensuring they understood. "So, dinner smells great mom, what are we having?" She changed the subject quickly, not wanting Daniel to feel uncomfortable.

"Well," Ella began. "I've kept it simple so I've made a huge lasagna with home made cheesy garlic bread and lots of red wine!"

"Sounds amazing Mrs M," Hanna chirped.

"Do you want help setting the table?" Emily asked.

"Sure, thanks Emily, that would be great. Dinner's up in 5!"

Spencer went and helped Emily with the table, ever the perfectionist whilst Hanna stayed and chatted with Daniel and Aria. Suddenly, the doorbell chimed.

"Who's that?" Aria asked. "Did you invite the whole neighbourhood mom?"

"It's Ezra honey," Ella replied, and Aria's blood ran cold.

"Ezra? What's he doing here?" Aria replied, hoping her face hadn't flushed a bright crimson.

"He helped me out big time the other week with a whole load of assignments, so I figured it's my way of saying thank you. Anyway, I thought it would be nice if you two had a catch up and you girls haven't seen your favourite teacher in so long!"

Hanna looked at Aria, then at Daniel and back at Aria. Aria shot her a look back which said 'do not tell Daniel who he is!'.

"Hey Mr Fitz!" Hanna chimed. "Long time so see!"

"Hello Hanna, and it's Ezra now, don't be silly!" Ezra faked a smile; Aria could tell he was feeling uncomfortable standing here. "Hello Aria."

"Hi Ezra, how are you?" She pretended that this was their first encounter. No one, not even her friends, knew that they had bumped into each other more than once.

"I'm good, thank you, this must be your fiancée? Ella mentioned you were getting married soon."

"Er, yeah, Daniel, this is Ezra, my former English teacher."

Hanna coughed on purpose and a tiny smile formed on Ezra's lips.

"Ezra, so good to meet you." Daniel offered his hand and Ezra shook it.

"Mr Fitz?" Spencer called from the dining room before coming through to the kitchen with Emily.

"Well this is random, how awk…"

Aria cut her off quickly. "Ezra helped my mom out at school with something so she's thanking him by inviting him to dinner." She threw a look at Spencer and drew her finger quickly across her neck as if to indicate she would be in serious trouble! Spencer understood and winked at her friend.

"Food's up!" Ella called, and everyone made their way to the dining room for some good home-cooked dinner.

An hour later, there wasn't a crumb of food left and everybody was laughing and catching up around the table, with the exception of Aria. Well, she was laughing, but it was false. She felt awkward sat in between Daniel and Ezra and just wished for the whole night to be over.

"Honey," Byron began.

"What is it?" Ella asked, recognizing his tone whenever he wanted something.

"You girls wouldn't mind if Daniel, Mike and I went to the bar would you? Ezra, you're more than welcome too. I mean, look at all these pretty girls here to tidy up with you!"

Ella swatted Byron's arm.

"Thank you Byron, but I'm going to be heading off soon, I still have a few last papers to mark!"

"Go on then!" Ella exclaimed. "Just don't come back making noise and for goodness sake don't get my son drunk!"

The three of them quickly left.

"I should be going too, thank you for dinner Ella, it was delicious." Ezra got out of his chair and stood up, standing around awkwardly for a couple of seconds.

"I'll see you out," Aria quickly said, ushering him to the door.

"I didn't know you were coming," she finally said as she stood on the porch with Ezra.

"It's ok," he replied, his hands in his pocket. "You're mum is a great cook! Your fiancée seems nice too." Ezra couldn't bring himself to say Daniel's name.

"Anyway, I need to go. Good night Ari, I'll see you about I guess."

He kissed her cheek, ever so gently, and disappeared home; Aria stood on the porch until he disappeared from view, her head spinning.

* * *

**Well... I would feel so awkward if I was in Aria's situation! And Daniel didn't suspect a thing! What do you think so far? Please review guys and let me know! Thank you! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok…is it just me or was that incredibly awkward?" Spencer asked. The four girls were up in Aria's bedroom like old times, sitting on her bedroom floor drinking red wine. It turned out that the girls were quick to pick up on the tension between the former lovers and couldn't wait to grill Aria about it.

"I just wanted to knock both of your heads together and tell you to make out already!"

"Yeah, you could cut the feelings with a knife!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Tension Hanna!" Spencer was always quick to correct her dear friend.

"Whatever Spence. But no, seriously, Fitzy still has a thing for you!"

"I know, it was sooo obvious!" Emily added. "The way he looked at you said it all! And he's not the only one still carrying a flame for his former lover!"

"Guys, it was just an unexpected dinner, that's all!" Aria said. "Anyway, what's everyone's plans for tomorrow?"

"Don't change the subject!" Hanna exclaimed. "You're still got a thing for him! It's so obvious!"

"I knew it!" Spencer cried. "You still love him, don't you!"

"I do not!" Aria said, a little too eagerly.

"Liar!" Emily laughed. "It's written all over your face!"

Aria sighed. It was no use trying to hide anything from these girls, they were all over a lie like a pack of hyenas. Aria was never as good a liar as the others and her friends could see right through her.

"I don't love him anymore, I'll just always have some kind of love for him, I guess. We went through a lot together, plus I lost my virginity to him and he was my first love. I care for him just not like I used to." The well-rehearsed lie left Aria's lips a little too quickly and neither friend was convinced.

"Yeah, and did you see that flying cow?!"

"Pig Hanna! Flying pig!" Spencer corrected her, again. It was kind of a ritual with the two of them; Spencer had been correcting Hanna's little errors since high school.

"Ezra is totally still in love with you, it's written all over his face!" Emily said. "He still hung onto every word you said, it was so obvious!"

"Yeah!" Spencer agreed. "And when he did look at you, his facial expression was just so…oh god you just can't describe it!"

"Maybe your mum invited him over on purpose!" Hannah suggested. "You know, to set you back up and stuff?"

"No way, my mum is putting money towards my wedding! That's ridiculous!"

"Do you love Daniel?" Spencer asked.

"Of course! I'm marrying him am I not?!" Aria half laughed, half yelled.

"That means nothing these days!"

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed.

"What?" She replied. "I'm just saying!"

"Look guys, enough!" Aria said, pouring herself another glass of wine. "I'm marrying Daniel in just under two weeks, Ezra or no Ezra!"

"My money's on you running away at the alter!" Hanna laughed, the other three girls shooting daggers at her. "What? A little humour never killed anyone, right?

Aria would never in a million years let on that she still burnt some sort of a flame for Ezra. She just had the difficult job of convincing herself that it was just wedding nerves bringing these feelings to the surface again, and not recurring memories making her fall in love all over again.

* * *

**So...the girls are on to Aria! Will she confess to them about how she really feels? Thank you for the reviews guys, carry on reviewing please! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

The night which every bride looked forward too almost as much as their wedding night had arrived for Aria – her hen night. Her hens Emily, Spencer and Hanna were going out to a bar in Philly called Rouge to party the night away for Aria's last night of freedom before she became Mrs Greene tomorrow afternoon. Aria had toyed with the idea of inviting others but since she hadn't seen her closest friends in such a long time, she wanted it to be just the four of them.

The six girls were at Hanna's getting ready for their night out, drinking cocktails and laughing a lot. Aria was still feeling apprehensive about her feelings; the wedding was almost here and she felt disloyal to Daniel for thinking about her ex boyfriend. Still, tonight she put on her brave face and was determined to have a good night. Knocking back the last of her 3rd cocktail, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and liked what stared back in return. She wore a blood red skater-style dress, the neckline dangerously low and plunging showing off a generous amount of cleavage but Aria managed to make it look mysterious instead of slutty. She teamed it with a pair of 5inch black suede stilettos and her chestnut brown hair was teased into ringlets, tumbling down her back. The other girls looked amazing too, with Spencer donning a black midi dress and gold heels, Hanna wore a leopard print jumpsuit and Emily was wearing a cream mini dress, which showed off her incredible tan. The four girls looked like they belonged in a girl band, they all looked hot!

"Right, the taxi's here!" Hanna called out, downing a whole class of cocktail in one go. She winced as the last sip trickled down her throat, the alcohol burning.

"Easy Han, we don't wanna get chucked out the club before the night's even begun!" Emily said, always the most sensible drinker of the four.

"Chill out Em, I can actually handle my alcohol! Let's get out of here and start the party! Oh and don't forget the sash and headband for the bride!"

Emily grabbed a bag containing a sash saying "Aria's hen party" and chucked it over Aria before attaching a headband with penis's on it!

"Thanks guys, i look like a right idiot now!" They all laughed and took photos of her expression on their phones.

After the cab ride, which felt like it went on forever, the girls had arrived in Philadelphia and made their way to the bar. Spencer walked right up to the doorman and told them that the four of them had made a reservation for tonight, so they managed to skip the queue. Once inside, they four of them made a beeline for the bar. For the first round they ordered tequila shots, much to Spencer's dismay (she had suffered at the hands of tequila shots in college), and then a drink each before heading to the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Spencer yelled over the music, the four girls slightly tipsy now.

"Hey Aria, good job you don't have Ezra's number or you might start drunk texting!" Hanna giggled. "I used to do it to Caleb allll the time every time we broke up, lets just say it was always the vodka talking and not me!"

"Well, it wouldn't happen anyway!" Aria shot back. True, she didn't have Ezra's number, but she still had his number from when they were together etched into her brain. He'd probably changed it numerous times by now, so that would be useless to her anyway.

"Ah I love this song!" Emily exclaimed as the DJ switched up the music. It was Katy Perry's 'Dark Horse'; Aria couldn't help but think as she listened to the lyrics:

_I knew you were, you were gonna come to me,  
And here you are but you better choose carefully.  
'Cause I...I'm capable of anything,  
Of anything and everything._

_Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy_

She couldn't fight the feeling any longer; she ached to see him one last time. She knew that if she was going to make a go of this marriage and make it work she'd have to cut all ties with Ezra and never see him again. In this case, she could allow herself one more taste of the forbidden fruit. She didn't even know what she wanted from him, she just had an overwhelming desire to see him.

She'd speak to Daniel tomorrow and tell him that she'd changed her mind and wanted to live in Manhattan after all with him instead of Rosewood. She didn't want to be away from her family and friends again but she couldn't live in such close proximity to Ezra - it would kill the both of them. He would be thrilled, Daniel loved New York and she knew that he really didn't want to move here. But for tonight, Aria had made up her mind of whom she had to see before she said 'I do'. Ordering another drink for herself and knocking it back super fast, she waited until the other girls were drunk before making her get away. She went to find Spencer, the most sober of the group and told her that she was leaving.

"What? Why! This is your night Aria!" Spencer said, disappointed that she was leaving. "It's not a hen night without a hen!"

"I'm sorry Spence, but I don't want a horrible hangover on my wedding day, plus I've just got to see someone." It slipped out of her mouth and she realized she'd slipped up. "I mean, I just want to see Daniel before tomorrow real quick!"

"Lies!" Spencer grinned. "I know where you're going, you dark horse you! I knew it, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, really. I just need to say goodbye, have some sort of closure so I can finally move on. I'm not over him yet and it's taken me six years to realize!" The alcohol helped the words slide off her tongue.

"I know, everyone knows, it's obvious! You two were meant to be together forever, just get back together! I like Daniel but I like Ezra more. You two were like Romeo and Juliet living out the story in real life!" Drunk Spencer was always a brutally honest Spencer, but Aria knew it was meant with love and concern for her friend.

"Stop, please. Spencer you can't tell the others!" Aria pleaded. "Promise me?"

"Ok, ok, but just be careful ok? Don't let your emotions get the better of you ok?"

Too late for that.

"Ok Spence. Thank you, I love you. And please, keep this to yourself!"

"Love you too Aria, team Sparia forever! Now go!"

Aria turned on her heels and rushed out the bar before anyone else saw her leave. Her heart was pounding and she felt sick. She suddenly felt very sober. What if he wasn't there? What if he didn't want to see her? There was only one way to find out and before she could stop herself she was in a cab back to Rosewood, cursing herself for letting her feelings get the better of her. As the cab pulled up outside Ezra's apartment block, Aria released a breath of air that she didn't even know she was holding.

Now or never, she told herself.

* * *

**Uh oh... what's gonna happen?! Will Aria actually have the guts to see Ezra or will she just let her feelings fade into the background? Thank you for reviewing, please continue! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra was lying on his couch reading 'Animal Farm' but the words weren't being absorbed into his mind. He'd read the book at least three times in his life but at this moment couldn't tell you what the hell was going on. His apartment was dark, apart from a small lamp that shone over him. He knew what day tomorrow was and nothing he had tried could distract him from the fact. There were no two ways about it, he was still desperately in love with Aria Montgomery and nothing could change that. He sighed and placed the book down, and began to think about the first time they met, the images flooding his mind.

_"__You alright down there?" Ezra asked gently._

_"__I'm a bit jetlagged. I just got back from Europe." Ezra couldn't help but notice how strikingly beautiful this mysterious girl was. She had long dark hair, one side tucked behind her ear, plump red lips and the most amazing green eyes which he was already lost in._

_"__Where in Europe?"_

_"__Iceland." Her reply was brief but it made him want to know more._

_"__I spent some time in Reykjavik," Ezra began. "Before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city."_

_"__So, do you go to Hollis?" She'd extended to a whole sentence instead of one word._

_"__Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job."_

_"__I think I'd like to teach," she replied, smiling. "God; I love this song."_

_Ezra smiled. "B26."_

And the rest was history. She'd had him from the very start. He sat up and sighed, the memories too painful to mull over for much longer. He switched on the radio and some mellow rock filled the room. Suddenly, there was a light tap at his front door. He wasn't expecting anyone; maybe Mrs. Ferris had locked herself out again and wanted her spare key. Slipping a tee shirt over his bare torso, he opened the door. Aria. Ari. She was standing there. Looking ravishing in that dress, but wearing the expression of someone lost.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, blinking to make sure it was really her.

"I don't know." She whispered, honestly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Aria stepped into the place that had held so many memories for her. It had changed, only slightly. Ezra had given the walls a fresh lick of paint but his posters still hung on the wall, the ones she had loved so much. His typewriter was still there, taking pride of the desk.

"Are you ok?" He asked, not understanding why she was here. For a second, the thought crossed his mind that she would declare her undying love and they would run away into the sunset together but he quickly snapped back to his senses.

Aria nodded, then shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, too scared to speak incase she would start crying. She stood there, like a little lost puppy.

"Here, sit." He cleared the couch and she obediently sat down and sighed.

"I guess, well, I came to say goodbye." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, it was all she could manage.

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah, goodbye. Closure. Whatever you want to call it. I'm getting married tomorrow afternoon but I just wanted to say goodbye in person." Her eyes didn't leave his as she spoke. She knew if she looked down she would cry.

"We said goodbye six years ago, Aria, what do you really want?" Ezra challenged her.

"I just had to see you one last time."

There was silence for a minute or so, neither one knowing what to say to each other. Too much had happened, hearts were broken and the scars left were about to be pulled apart.

"Do you love him?" His question was simple enough but when Aria opened her mouth to answer nothing came out.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes! Of course I love him! I'm marrying him tomorrow aren't i?!"

"Just because you marry someone doesn't mean you love them though, does it? Don't lie to me Aria."

"I…I love him. Leave it Ezra." She snapped at him.

"Do you still feel something? Is that why you're here?" Ezra lowered his voice and looked at Aria; he could tell she was fighting tears and wanted more than anything for her to open up to him.

"Ezra please, don't," she pleaded. "It was a mistake coming here, I'm sorry."

She attempted to get up but the force of Ezra's hand on her arm pulled her back.

"Look. I'll leave you and your new husband alone for good, if that's what you really want. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, God Ari, you know that. But your not happy and I can see that."

"I haven't been called Ari in years," she said softly, a tiniest of smiles washing over her lips.

"That's because you were always my Ari, no one else ever called you that."

She didn't say anything, but as a lone tear escaped her eye, Ezra wiped it ever so softly with his thumb. The simple loving gesture made way for more tears, flowing down her face.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. Do that and I'll leave you be."

She looked up at him and looked him in those dreamy blue eyes.

"I…uh…I.." She couldn't say it.

"God damn it Aria, you gave me no choice!" And before she could say another word his lips were on hers. Those soft, perfectly sculpted lips, which she'd spent hours kissing. She kissed him back and couldn't deny the lightning spark between them. It felt so wrong, but so right, and so familiar. Her hands held his face and he pulled her onto his lap, their lips not parting for even a fraction of a second. Her hands left his face and yanked his tee off of him.  
"Aria," he groaned. "What are you…"

"Shut up," she moaned. "Just shut up. Let me enjoy this moment one last time. Please."

And with that, he practically ripped the dress off her body, his hands finding their way to her hips and he pulled her as close to him as he possible could. He was completely lost in the feel of her, utterly intoxicated with love.

They didn't even bother making it to the bed; they made love for the last time on his couch, Aria straddling him and Ezra kissing every single part of her upper body. He took her body places which she could only remember going to with him and as she climaxed, she cried out his name loudly; she had pictured him during many love making sessions with Daniel and releasing his name from her body felt so good.

Afterwards the stayed as they were and Ezra's arms held her firmly. He draw circles on her back just like he always used to and she cried quietly, mourning the man she was about to lose.

"You know, this will never go away," he said. "Us. This. I hope you realize that." He knew she was crying, but didn't pick her up on it. The radio was still playing and to add to the torture, their song began to play.

_"__Call it magic, call it true._

_Call it magic, when I'm with you._

_And I just got broken, broken into two,_

_Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you."_

"What are the fucking chances!" Aria laughed.

"It's as though Coldplay waited until we saw each other again to play it!" Ezra said.

_"__And I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't,_

_No I don't, it's true, I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't,_

_Want anybody else but you._

_I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't,_

_No I don't, it's true, I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't,_

_Want anybody else but you."_

"You put this song in your book," Aria said quietly.

"Of course I did," he replied. "The book was about you, how could I have not?"

_"__Call it magic, cut me into two._

_And with all your magic I disappear from view._

_And I can't get over, can't get over you,_

_Still I call it magic, your such a precious jewel."_

The words spoke Ezra's every feeling.

"I need to go," Aria said, and got up, suddenly feeling conscious of being naked in front of Ezra. She dressed quickly and quietly.

"You know in your heart it's not what you want," he began. "I respect your decision, but think about this. Please."

"Ezra, I'm sorry. I'll always love you but too much had happened."

"And I will always love you too Ari. Please, it's not too late to be happy. If he's what you really want then I wish you all the best, I really do. But if you change your mind I'll be by the swings, tomorrow. I'll wait for an hour at midday and if you don't show then, I know what you've chosen." He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, feeling bad for giving her an ultimatum, but at the same time hoping she could see his point of view.

"I can't stay here if you marry him. I'm sorry, but I can't watch you two together and pretend like I'm ok with it, 'cos it will kill me to watch you be with him."

Aria looked up at him for the last time, not bothering to stop the tears from her face.  
"You are so beautiful, even when you cry."

"I need to go, I'm sorry for coming here tonight, Take care of yourself." Aria kissed his cheek but Ezra pulled away.

"If this is the last time I'm ever going to kiss you, at least do it properly." He took her pretty face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Their tears mingled on their cheeks as their faces were pressed together and for that 30 seconds, nothing else in the world mattered.

"Don't go," he whispered, after pulling away.

"I'm sorry." And as Aria turned around and walked away, she knew in her heart of hearts she would regret this decision for the rest of her life.

_"__And if you were to ask me, _

_After all that we've been through,_

_Still believe in magic, yes I do, oh yes I do."_

* * *

**I LOVED writing this chapter - I really think it's got a real 'Ezria' feel to it but it also almost made me cry a few times! What do you think? Please review! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Aria had sobbed her heart out on the way home in the taxi; the driver even went as far as pulling over and asking if something had happened, did she want the police? She told him she'd broken up with a boyfriend and she would be alright, she was just upset. As soon as she reached her parents home she turned the key in the lock and prayed everyone would be asleep so she wouldn't have to try and make up a lie as to why she was so upset, but to her dismay Ella was in the hallway about to head up to bed.

"Aria? I thought you would be out all night!" She began. "Oh, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"I'm ok mom, I just wanna be alone." She ran upstairs, shut her door and began sobbing into her pillow. She couldn't stop, the cries wracking her body; it was 6 years of hurt, pain and confusion leaving her body. When she left for college she didn't let herself mourn the end of her relationship. Instead, she threw herself into her studies, she joined clubs, she went to parties and she did anything and everything she could to move on and forget.

A couple of minutes later her door opened slowly and Ella came and sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh honey, what's happened?" She asked, trying to sooth her daughter. She smoothed down her hair and moved it away from her damp, tear-stained face.

Aria didn't reply but carried on crying, not knowing what to say. She had always had an honest relationship with her mother but she couldn't tell her that she'd slept with another man on the eve of her wedding.

"Is it Daniel? Have you had a row?"

Aria shook her head. "I went to see Ezra," she said at last.

"Ezra? You mean Ezra Ezra?" Ella repeated.

"Yes. Ezra. My ex boyfriend. Ezra." Aria snapped back.

"Why? What happened? What did he do to you to upset you so much?"

"He didn't do anything mom." Aria wiped her eyes, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks. She tried to conceal a sob but it escaped her mouth loudly. She coughed and caught her breath.

"You still love him don't you?" Ella asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know what to think! I made a mistake by going there, I thought I'd get closure."

Ella stroked her daughter's cheek, thinking how young and vulnerable she looked. Aria may be 24 now but in Ella's eyes she was still her beautiful baby and it killed her to see her upset like this.

"And did you get closure?"

"No. I made everything worse and now it's all a big mess. I've broken his heart again." And he's broken mine, she didn't add.

"You still love him. You can't marry Daniel, you'll never be happy. It's ok, shhhh." Ella's soothing voice did little to console Aria.

"I'm sorry, mom, i'm sorry for all this mess!"

"Aria it's alright. Everything will be alright!" Ella did her best to reassure her daughter, but it fell on deaf ears.

"We slept together tonight. I'm such a bitch. I cheated on my fiancée and broke my ex's heart in the same night!"

"Oh Aria, why didn't you tell me you felt like this?"

"For what mom? It doesn't matter, I'm just being silly anyway." Aria faked a smile and beamed at her mom. "I've had too much to drink and I think wedding day nerves got the better of me. You won't tell Dan will you? Please mom!"

Ella sighed.

"No hon, I won't. But are you sure this is what you want? It's a big decision to make."

"Yeah mom, I'm sure. I love Daniel and seeing Ezra just bought back some bad memories, that's all. I'm gonna get some sleep now, I'll see you in the morning." Before Ella could protest, Aria turned over in her bed and prayed for sleep to come, but it didn't. Instead, she went over tonight's events in her head over and over again, reliving their last moments together.

* * *

**A slightly shorter chapter, I know. But I didn't want to create a huge dialogue, I wanted it to be as authentic as possible! We are almost at the end *sob* but please please please keep the reviews coming! Thanks! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

This was it; D Day. She must have dozed off eventually as Aria awoke to carnage in her house. She looked at the clock beside her bed – 8.56AM. She winced at the thumping in her head, a consequence from crying so much last night. I probably look like shit too, she thought, stretching and getting out of bed. She opened her bedroom door and was met by a blizzard of noise in her house – caterers, a hair and make up artist and decorators were invading her childhood home.

"Morning sweetheart," her dad said, coming out of his bedroom holding his suit. "Looks like you had a wild party last night! You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, something like that," Aria replied, yawning. "Where's mom?"

"She'd downstairs with your bridesmaids." Byron replied.

"What? Why didn't anyone wake me!" Aria charged downstairs, praying her mom and Spencer hadn't spoken to one another about last night. But, for now, it seemed all was ok.

"Ah, here she is, the sleepy bride!" Emily said. "You missed a great night last night Ar, Spencer said you wanted to see Daniel before the wedding. And judging by how tired you look, you must have had a good night!" Emily and Hanna giggled, while a stone-faced Aria said nothing. Spencer looked at Aria, who looked at Ella and then Spencer and Ella looked at each other. Ella sensed that Spencer was in on Aria's evening with Ezra so she ushered Emily and Hanna to help her move some food for the reception later and let the two girls catch up.

"So," Spencer begun. "What happened? Did anything happen? Is the wedding on?!"

"Where do I start," Aria groaned. "I made a huge mistake going there. A huge mistake! And yes, the wedding is on!"

"You guys slept together did you!" She exclaimed.

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry. But oh my gosh, I KNEW you still loved him! Aria what are you going to do?! You can't marry Dan while you still love Ezra! You will be miserable forever!"

"Nothing Spencer!" Aria snapped. "I'm marrying Daniel in a few hours, I love him. Ezra is my past, Dan in my future."

It was minutes until the wedding was due to begin. Aria was stood in the waiting room of the church alone, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked undeniably beautiful, but felt like a fraud. Her wedding dress, a strapless silk gown, clung to her curves and her hair was pulled up into a classy up-do but nothing felt right. She sighed and looked down at the bouquet of ivory coloured flowers in her hand. She knew her fiancée was waiting at the alter for her and the thought scared her. Maybe she just needed to see him to reassure her she was doing the right thing.

"You look beautiful darling," she heard her dad's voice behind her.

"Thanks daddy," she replied.

"I'm so proud of you. You've grown up into such a beautiful, smart and compassionate young lady, Daniel is a lucky man." He kissed his daughter on the forehead and smiled.

"I still don't feel old enough to be doing this," she admitted, taking a deep breath.

"I know honey, to me your always my little girl but I guess today is the day I let someone else take care of you."

"You can always take care of me dad, you'll always be my number one man."

Byron hugged his daughter tightly.

"You ready to get married?"

Aria nodded, unable to say anything. She took a deep breath and took Byron's arm as the wedding music began to play. The guests stood up and admired Aria as she glided down the aisle. She could see Daniel at the alter and he looked thrilled to see Aria walking towards him. A pang of guilt washed through her body as she remembered betraying him last night, but she tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. She could see her mom smiling at her, and her friends, her beautiful bridesmaids, grinning from ear to ear. Spencer gave her a little thumbs up and Aria nodded back, smiling at her too.

"You look stunning," Daniel whispered, taking her hand.

"Thank you, you look very handsome."

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Daniel Greene and Aria Montgomery," the priest began. "Before I continue are there any objections to the marriage I am about to perform?"

The church remained silent, much to Aria's delight. She'd half hoped Ezra would make a grand entrance, declare his love for her and whisk her away, but she had to be realistic. She turned around and looked at Ella and smiled, a reassurance.

"Do you, Daniel Phillip Greene take Aria Grace Montgomery to be your wedded wife?"

"I do!" Daniel beamed, looking straight at his almost wife. The words tumbled out of his mouth without any hesitation; this was the moment he'd been waiting for for so long now.

"And do you, Aria Grace Montgomery take Daniel Phillip Green to be your wedded husband?"

There was silence. Too long of a silence, as the vicar had to prompt her.

"Miss Montgomery, do you take Daniel Phillip Greene to be your husband?"

The words were stuck in her throat. All she could see was Ezra's broken-hearted expression as she left his apartment last night, and his declaration that he would leave Rosewood today if she got married. The thought tore at her heart like a knife wound.

"Aria? A?" Daniel looked at her, his face a picture of confusion. "What is it?"

Aria turned around and searched for her mother's face. Ella immediately knew what was going through her daughter's mind, and just nodded at her, mentally giving Aria support.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry." Aria began, shame invading her body. "I can't do this."

There were several gasps in the audience.

"What? Why? What's wrong? Aria, talk to me!" Daniel said in a hushed tone, taking her hand.

"I'm so sorry. Really. You are an amazing man and you will make someone very happy one day, but I can't do this. It wouldn't be fair on you and you deserve someone who loves you totally. I'm so sorry, I really am. I hope you can one day forgive me."

"No, what's going on?" He pleaded.

But, before he could finish, Aria was always half way down the aisle, running towards the exit. Ella got up and chased after her, followed by Emily, Hanna and Spencer.

"Aria!" Ella yelled. "Aria stop!"

But she carried on running. Even in her 5 inch Christian Louboutin white satin shoes which were a wedding present from Hanna and Caleb, she carried on running and no one could catch up with her. Tears were blurring her vision but she carried on, praying she wasn't too late. She'd finally reached the memorial site, but the swings were empty. It was too late. She was too late; he had left. She stopped running and began to sob, loud, gut wrenching sobs which took over her whole body. She sunk to the floor, crying like she'd never cried before. The girls and her mum finally caught up with her and Ella pulled her up and took her into her arms.

"Oh darling, you still love him don't you?"

"He's gone!" She managed to blurt out. "He's gone!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Hanna asked, tired from chasing after the runaway bride.

"I'll tell you later," Spencer whispered back.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Aria spotted a figure carrying a holdal bag and pulling a suitcase. He was speaking to the cab driver who was about to drive him away from Rosewood for good.

"Ezra!" She yelled, running towards the cab he was about to get in. He didn't hear her, so she repeated herself.

"Ezra! Ezra!"

He stopped and turned around, not quite believing his eyes. He dropped his bags, opened his arms and as Aria ran into him, he wrapped them tightly around her and held her shaking body. She was tear stained, her hair was ruined and make up was running down her face, but she looked perfect to him. She was there, she was ok and they were together.

"It's always been you, and it always will be Ezra. I'm so sorry. I've always loved you."

"And it's always been you Aria, it's been you for the last 8 years and it's you forever."

* * *

**So, there we have it! The story is finished! However... I WILL be writing a sequel shortly after my exams are done, so follow me to make sure you get updates! Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked my first PLL fanfic! xoxo**


End file.
